For Eternity My Love
by Miss.Dizzy.Lizzy
Summary: Jack, mourning, sits up on the mountainside ledge where he and Elsa would watch the stars every night that they could. Major Jelsa, oneshot.


**All rights go to the ****rightful owners of 'Frozen' and 'Rise of the Guardians'**

* * *

Jack couldn't forget. How could he? The image of her beautiful features etched into his mind like their names carved into a tree.

It was the 50 year anniversary of her departure from this world. Seems like a good long time to heal, but to Jack, it's like she's been gone forever, but his heart ached as if it were not five minutes ago.

He sat atop their mountain looking over the kingdom they once ruled. He sighed at the thought. Them meeting in her ice palace, their engagement, their wedding day, the day their child was born. It was all there clear as day.

He sat in deep thought when he was suddenly hit in the face. No, not Bunny accusing him of something, not this time anyway. But… snow. A snowball had hit his left cheek. He turned to find nothing, and to only feel another icy sphere hit the back of his head, now coming from his right.

Jack stood up his back to Arendelle, facing the mountainside, "Whoever you are, you better show yourself." He said in a demanding tone. Only to get another snowball thrown at him, hitting him square in the face. He raised his staff in a way to defend himself.

"You've always been so playful, Jack. What happened?" a voice came from a cavern in the side of the mountain. He turned to face it and saw the face and figure of the woman he loves. Just as the day they had first met. Flawless pale skin, her hair in a french braid swept over her left shoulder, her ice blue dress with the transparent train and sleeves, and those soul piercing blue orbs known as eyes looking straight at him.

"E-Elsa?" He said in a hoarse voice not believing what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes, to be sure he wasn't loosing his mind.

When he opened them again she was standing so close to him he could feel her body heat. "No Jack, you aren't seeing things. I'm here." She reached out and grabbed his hands in hers. He searched her face for any clue of whether he was hallucinating. But her touch quickly showed him he wasn't.

"But- but you're…" He was cut off by her voice that could stop a train in its tracks.

"Dead?" she said with a slight chuckle. "Yes I know. I was so tired of seeing your eyes filled with sorrow and grief that I had to see the fun and happiness in them again. I've missed you Snow Boy" Jack blushed at the old nickname.

"Oh Snowflake, I can't begin to tell you how empty and alone I've felt the last half a century. But you shouldn't have come. I'll just have to go through you leaving me again." Jack felt the tears threading to fall down his face, feeling selfish, for he was only thinking of himself.

She cupped his left cheek with her right hand pulling his face toward hers. Their lips met, both so cold that it was burning hot. She pulled away from him to his dismay only wanting the moment to last forever.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, I've made an arrangement so that we can be together for eternity." She said to him. His eyes widened in disbelief not fully understanding what he had just heard. "Manny made me immortal, I had asked him to do so." She had that beautiful smile she always wore when she was around Jack.

Still in awe Jack grabbed his love and puled her into a hug, holding her so tight afraid she'd disappear into thin air. He loosened his grasp. His arms around her shoulders and her arms around his middle with her head resting on his shoulder, her face in his neck. He kissed the top of her head tears streaking his face.

She pulled away from him holding his hands within hers. "How have you been?"

"Miserable my love, without you, I was lost in oblivion."Jack said never looking away from her striking blue eyes.

"Well I'm here now, and you're stuck with me forever." she said with a giggle.

"That's not a bad thing, I'd take you over anything, any day. Oh Elsa, I've missed you so much."

"And I missed you as well. How has our kingdom been since?" She asked looking over to the beautiful town and in the center, what used to be her home.

"Madelyn did as great a job in her reign as you did in yours. And her Daughter is doing amazing now."

"Madelyn…?" Elsa couldn't bring herself to finish the question. She looked down at her and Jack's entertained hands. Jack lifted her chin up so she was looking at him, tears formed in her eyes.

"She lived to be eighty-four-years-old Elsa, she lived a long, and happy life. I promise." Elsa nodded to Jack, trusting his every word.

"What about Randolph?" She asked

Jack sighed, he didn't want to break her heart anymore, but he knew she knew the truth already, "He was eighty" again, Elsa nodded. "They went peacefully, I know that for a fact." Madelyn and Randolph were the lights of her life, it hurt to think that they were gone.

Wiping her eyes, Jack smiled, "I love you my snowflake."

Elsa laughed at the cliche of a nickname, "I love you too Frosty."

"Ice Palace?"

"For eternity, my love."

With that, Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist and took off flying away from the ledge and down to their Palace, where they first met, and where they would forever call home.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you like it! I was actually quite shocked with myself. I'm satisfied with how its written. Your thoughts are more than welcome! :)**


End file.
